Somewhere Only We Know
by catiiedh
Summary: Hermione Granger has come back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year and is up at the Astronomy Tower when Draco Malfoy founds her. Smut one-shot, M for a reason.


**AN: My first attempt to write both Dramione and smut - go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, they all came from JK. Rowling's magnificent imagination.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was late night when Hermione climbed the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. She went there almost every day, to see the moonlight lightening the fields and feel the wind dishevel her hair. She just sat there, where the old Headmaster had died, staring at the school grounds.<p>

When Hermione received a letter from Headmistress McGonagall, informing that a special ward had been created for those who wished to redo their seventh year, she never thought that coming back would bring that many memories.

The castle had been rebuilt over the summer, to accommodate the hundreds of students that went there every year, but there were so many things that were different now. The stairs didn't move as frequently as before, half of the portraits in the walls had been destroyed and there wasn't almost any statue.

Only 11 of the original forty had returned to Hogwarts, which meant that the eight years' dorm was divided by sex, instead of Houses. Hermione had been the only Gryffindor girl to come back, so she now shared the dorm with two Hufflepuffs – Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones – and two Ravenclaws – Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin. The boys' dorm was shared by Neville, a Gryffindor friend, Terry Boot and Kevin Entwhistle from Ravenclaw, Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin.

It was hard, being at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron, who were both training to become Aurors, but neither of them wanted to properly do their seventh year.

She sat on the floor, lowering her head until it touched the bar frame around the tower.

"Why the sad eyes?"

She jumped, startled – no one knew she was there, or so she thought. She looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, exhausted.

"I could ask you the same, Granger."

"I felt like going for a walk – and you?"

"I was looking for you," he answered, shrugging.

"Does Neville need help on that Potions essay?"

"I know nothing about Longbottom, but I was curious about you."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione watched as Malfoy sat next to her. He had just turned eighteen and – Hermione couldn't help but notice – was handsomer than ever. Now that the battle was over, he no longer looked pale and ill. He had changed his school robes for a black suit, which gave him a mature, better-looking appearance and hadn't shaved that morning. She always had had a thing for unshaved men.

"You disappear almost every night, Granger; do you think no one noticed?"

"Well, did anyone else but you noticed?" Malfoy just stared at her. "I thought not."

"You've been spending your nights out here? From all the places, _here_?"

"You're the one with bad memories, not me," Hermione replied hastily.

"It's about time to make some new memories – better memories."

"What –"

Hermione didn't even had time to finish her sentence – Malfoy leaned forward and kissed her. His lips felt cold against hers, and she could feel his beard scratching the surroundings of her mouth.

She felt stunned. Draco Malfoy was kissing _her_? Who are you and where did you hide the Polyjuice Potion?

He put his hand on the back of Hermione's neck, making her melt against him. She opened her lips, willingly accepting his tongue. Her hands ran through his chest of their own accord, holding themselves around his neck. Malfoy pulled her closer.

"Draco..." her voice had a husky tone.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"I love you – I've loved you since forever."

A grin appeared on her face. Since fancied him since they're first year, but then he started calling her 'mudblood' and she eventually kept going with her life. She had her first kiss back on her fourth year, with Viktor Krum, and had her first time with Ron a few weeks ago.

He kissed her again. His hands started to undress her and found no resistance – she wanted it to happen as well. He took her tie and shirt off, leaving her only in her skirt and bra.

"You're beautiful," he said, smiling when she blushed.

He untied her bra, making her blush even more.

"Relax, princess – I won't do anything you don't want."

"I want – I do –"

"I'm your first?" he asked, smirking.

"My second –" she moaned when he caught one nipple between his teeth.

"Hermione..." he cried softly, kissing her again. She undressed his shirt, running her hands through his hard abs – what Quidditch could do to a boy's body! He lowered them both until Hermione's back touched the cold, wooden floor.

She furiously tried to unbutton his trousers, but her hands were shaking too much.

"Eager, are we?" Malfoy chuckled.

He unbuttoned the trousers himself, watching while she unzipped her skirt, which ran through her long legs. He kissed her earlobe while caressing the inner part of her thighs, making a path of kisses until he reached her lacy knickers. He slid one finger inside them, touching the small amount of curly crisps she had and feeling her wetness.

"My, my – you really _are_ eager."

"Have you said something?" she asked, caressing the bulge in his boxers.

Malfoy chuckled, getting rid of them, so Hermione could touch his cock freely. She griped the head of his cock and ran her hand back and forth.

He ripped her knickers off and slid one finger inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She thrust her hips to his hand and he slid another finger.

"I want you – need you –"

He withdrawn his fingers and placed his cock at her entry, rubbing it against her clit.

"Draco..."

He grabbed her hips and moved forward, fulfilling her hole with his length, making her moan loudly. She was so tight that Malfoy nearly melted against her. He kept thrusting into her cunt, his thumb still caressing her clit.

"Draco – I –"

He felt her tightening around his cock and then loosening again – a couple more of thrusts and he came inside of her, filling her with his juices. He lied down, still inside of her, and kissed her nose.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She chuckled as his eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, peacefully eating a toast, when the mail arrived. She didn't bother to look up – she wasn't expecting any letter from Harry or Ron, as they had wrote just last week – so she was really surprised when a barn owl landed right in front of her. Attached to its paw, was a piece of parchment with her name, which she took from the owl, who flew back to the Owlery.<p>

"_Hermione,_

_Whenever you're feeling lonely, I'll be where we met last night, waiting for you. Hopefully, I'll make you feel better – by the look on your face this morning, I bet I do. Don't tell anyone - it'll be our secret._

_Love,_

_D.M."_


End file.
